


Sunrise

by Hermes_Zeppeli



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/pseuds/Hermes_Zeppeli
Summary: Leorio, in order to study medicine, asked the mafia to pay for his studies. He's now a valuable resource, and whenever the mafia calls he responds without question. He gets to treat patients too poor to afford official treatment, and the mafia lets him as long as he's available when they need it.Kurapika, only known as Chain because of his hand tattoos, is the best hitman of the organization.But when he finds out that the mafia is hiding a child born from a member of his clan, he has to choose between his vendetta and the life of a single baby.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 21





	1. Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HUNTER X HUNTER BIG BANG 2020!
> 
> Written for the challenge Explorer of the Polyverse, Chapter 0, week 1, prompt "Fire".

The target was walking fast, but she wasn't running.  
She looked like someone with too many things to do and too little time.  
But she couldn't fool him.

Kurapika looked at her from the scope of his rifle.  
He was on the rooftop of the building in front of the woman's house.  
He saw her enter and waited patiently.

He was looking at the window of her bedroom.  
She rushed inside, any pretence was gone now that she was alone. She rushed to her bed, almost reaching down it before stopping and looking at the window.  
At the blinds that she used to close in the morning before going to work.  
The same blinds that were now wide open.

At that moment, before she could stand up and try to close them, he fired.

He didn't have to worry about the police arriving too fast.  
He was the one that was going to give them permission to intervene after he was finished.  
It was still the middle of the day, but all knew better than to look around at the sound of a gunshot. When he walked down the street, he shielded his face with his right hand. There was a tattoo on the back of his hand. It looked like jewellery, with rings connected to chains on every finger that in turn, connected to a bracelet on his wrist. The black ink was old, but well kept, with obvious retouches were it would fade faster, like the fingers.

He had to be recognizable. They had to understand right away who he was. 

He entered the house, walked up the stairs, opened the door to the bedroom.  
He walked inside and saw the mess he had caused.  
He retrieved the thing the woman had tried to reach. A briefcase.

He put it on the bed and opened it.  
He wasn't supposed to, of course, but he wasn't the best hitman in the Organization because he followed the rules blindly.  
There wasn't money in it, but folders instead. Inside, there were documents.  
That was suspicious.  
The mission was killing the woman for theft, but this... something else was going on.

He read the documents, his eyes darting from page to page at surprising speed.  
His hands trembled from rage the more he read.

Under his black contact lenses, his blue eyes turned red.

Until he was done searching for information, he took everything in the briefcase.  
He fished out the lighter from his pocket to start a fire.  
Books, curtains, clothes, he burned everything, in every room. He opened the windows and soon the flames started to spread. He exited and stared at the house.  
His head was buzzing with thoughts. He was angry but couldn't be reckless.  
He stared at the flames that consumed the house, his mind going back to a village long lost.  
To humble people that didn't deserve their gruesome end, but had their everything destroyed for something as worthless as money.  
He had thought it had ended there, but apparently not.  
When he finally saw the smoke from the house, he called.  
His voice didn't shake in the slightest, as cold as usual. He had learnt how to hide his anger a long time ago.  
"It's Chain. I'm finished. Come clean up"

"Sure, sir".

-

"Take this, Ms Marau... this will help with the back pain, but please, remember to do the exercises I recommend every day"

"Oh, thanks, Doctor," Ms Marau was a bit nervous "But I don't know how to pay it, I don't have enough-"

"Don't worry, Ms Marau, it's okay... if you really want to pay me, you can just bring me something to eat and I'll be fine!"

"Oh, Thank you so much, Doctor Paladinknight, you're a blessing!"

"Hahahaha, thanks, thanks, there's no need to be this kind, you know?"

Leorio's private phone buzzed in his pocket.

He immediately stopped laughing. He checked the curt message he had just received.

"I'll be there in 15m"

Leorio stood up from his chair.

"Ms Morau, I'm sorry, but for your safety, you should go home. I'll accompany you to the exit"

-

Leorio was waiting at the entrance.  
They were late. They were always late.

He had to postpone the visits of his patients.

He hated doing that, but this had the priority. It was one of the conditions.

Leorio was a doctor.  
His clinic was in one of the poorest neighbourhoods of the city, but it was still one of the best.

It was a huge accomplishment for him.  
Not everyone could pay for his work but he tried to help everyone.

He didn't have to worry about delinquents because everyone in that area knew him and respected him.

The one that couldn't afford to pay him would send him fruits or any kind of food, so he never had to worry about going hungry.

He lived in an apartment on the second floor of his clinic.  
It was modest but he didn't need anything fancy.

But nice things had their price.

Finally, he saw a black car.  
It parked right in front of the clinic with a horrible screech.  
A man dressed in a black suit exited the vehicle and took a dog carrier from the backseat.

"God, Do you really have to ride like a madman, Josch?!"

"Doc" Josch didn't bother to reply, "Let's go inside"

The man put the dog carrier on the doctor's desk.

"This is a mission from headquarters. Nothing big, you just have to take care of this"

"What? I'm a doctor, not a veterinarian!"

Leorio screamed and from the dog carrier he heard a distinctive, very much human, annoyed sound.

"mmm!"

Leorio froze.

"...what exactly is in there?!"

"If you stop complaining, I'll tell you" the man opened the carrier and with both hands grabbed a baby from inside.

Leorio felt all his blood drain from his face.

"YOU PUT A FUCKING BABY IN A DOG CARRIER"  
The man handed him the baby like it was something dirty, Leorio hastily took them in his arm.  
He whispered to not upset the baby even further.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?!"

"You'll have to take care of it for three days, then you'll be done. You can't have anyone get in here and see it"

Leorio gulped.

"... What's going to happen to them after that?"

Josch was already on his way back to the car.

"We'll bring it to its family, of course"

Josch's smile was the least reassuring thing Leorio had seen in a while.


	2. Harpy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written for the Explorers of the Polyverse Challenge, chapter zero, week 2.  
> Prompts: Harpy, Fenrir.

He had located the house. It was a clinic in the slums of the city.  
He could see it with his binocular from the top of the hill. He secured the harness of the hand glider and prepared to take off.

He breathed deeply, ran down the hill and jumped at the right time, flying in the night sky.  
He loved the sensation of the wind and the view below but that moment wasn't the right time to enjoy it.

Kurapika was nervous. He didn't have time to prepare properly like he usually did.  
He would spend weeks to get to know his target, to know exactly what type of person they were, when they were the most vulnerable... he couldn't do any of that in this case.

It was surprising that he had managed to find out that the bodyguard assigned to the child was Fenrir. Thankfully he had met most of the fellow killers of the association over the years. Sometimes they even paired them up if the job required it. If they had chosen a killer for something so mundane as being a bodyguard, Kurapika had to be in the right place.

He knew that Fenrir wasn't the sharpest knife in the kitchen, he was all for action first and asking questions later. He was usually hired for punishments against other associations rather than specific single targets like Chain - Kurapika - was.

But he was focused looking down at the street, so he wouldn't have thought about looking at the sky.

"Disgusting" he muttered under this breath.

Well, he was just as disgusting as him, no matter what.

He wasn't the angel that the situation required. He was more like a harpy.

Of the all disgusting things he had done in his life, kidnapping a child had never been in the list.

It was telling that that was the noblest thing he was going to do in years.

Chain landed smoothly on the terrace of the house with a vegetable garden .  
-

Leorio heard a weird noise in the middle of the night.

He probably wouldn’t have if he was asleep as usual, but something had made him restless.  
The baby was sleeping soundly next to him. He didn’t have a crib – why would he? - so the best next thing he had thought of was surrounding the baby with pillows so that even if he fell asleep she wouldn’t fall from the bed  
He took the baby in his arms, so delicately that she – as he had found out changing her diaper – didn’t even notice.

It was a gut feeling.

He hid in the closet while he was thinking about what to do.  
Maybe he was just imagining things, maybe.

Another sound. He wasn't mistaken, there was definitely someone else in his home.

He quickly sent a message to the bodyguard in front of the house.

He had never met him, but the name Fenrir was quite fitting, he had to admit.  
Not someone anyone would want to argue with. That man was, without a doubt, on steroids.

He heard someone walking upstairs.

And then the door of the closet opened.

“Hiding in the closet... what is this, hide and seek?”

The person was pointing a gun at him.

He felt his heart sink in his gut but didn’t say anything. The person ordered.

“Give me the child”

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Leorio shielded the baby with his own body.

He was desperately trying to think, but the gun pointed at him was very distracting.

"Don't get in the way"

The killer said. Their tone was cold.

"If you think I'll let you kill this baby you don't know how wrong you are"

"If I really wanted to, you could not stop me. I would just kill you first. Give her to me"

"NO!"

"I don't want to kill her!"

"Oh, yeah, I'll trust you for sure!"

"What do you think those guys want to do, uh? Are you going to give her back to them then?"

"They said her family is going to get her" his voice shook. Leorio was trying to convince himself.

"Are you this stupid? They were carrying her in a dog carrier for fuck's sake!"

"How do you know that?"

"I did my research. Now give her to me. You can't protect her"

Well, it was true. He couldn’t say anything against that argument.

But the shot didn’t come.

The killer sighed. 

“...You’re worried about her, aren’t you? I won’t harm her in any way”

It was hard to believe, but that didn't sound like a lie. Maybe he could talk them out of it.

"She's sick, do you understand? She needs constant surveillance by a doctor! Are you a doctor as well?"

"What?"

"Why do you think they brought her here? They couldn't take care of her properly"

He was bluffing, but it was the only thing he could do. He had met all kinds of criminals. It the person was really as cold-hearted as they wanted to look, they would have just killed him as they had said. He had a chance. He tried to recall the voice or recognize their face, but it was hard to tell even if the person in front of him was a man or a woman. He didn't think he had ever met them before. The close-fitting skydiving black suit revealed a short but fit fisique.

Leorio hugged the child more firmly in his arms.

The killer said something unexpected.

"I'll just kidnap you as well then".

"What?!" Leorio couldn’t help but ask.

“I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! COME!"

The killer screamed, turning at that moment.

Finally, the bodyguard tore the door of his bedroom apart. Leorio had bought enough time for him to arrive.

"I heard something come from here!"

The man was so fast the killer didn't have the time to fire, he was thrown away by the other man.

Leorio didn't stay there a second longer. He didn't care, they could kill each other if they wanted to.

He walked down the stairs, grabbing his car keys and walking outside.

He was going to run away alone with the child.

He could have explained the situation later to Josch, once they were safe. 

-

"No!"

Kurapika saw the old man walk away with the child in his arms. He couldn't let him go.

He tried to fire but Fenrir slapped his gun away. He was even stronger than he remembered.

He was half-naked, his hairy body pressing down on him, his hands grabbing his neck like vices.

Fenrir was actually foaming at the mouth.

"I don't care what you're here for, I don't care about the child... I just really want to kill"

It wasn't hard to believe.

He was simple.

But he hadn't recognised him. If he would, he could have predicted that the gun wasn't Kurapika's only weapon.

He grabbed two small, clawlike knives from his pockets and sunk them on Fenrir's sides, repeatedly.


End file.
